


Endearing

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Teasing, observant cas, they bond over jack's habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Restless, Dean stays up to watch a movie and Cas joins.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 7 prompt: domestic (ficlet) | destiel | ~1k words

Dean was restless. Which, this late in the game, shouldn’t have been surprising.

He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the clock by his bed. Almost two in the morning.

It wasn’t that the nightmares had been particularly disturbing tonight, or that his bed felt gapingly empty or anything like that. But eventually his tossing and turning became a pain in his own ass, and annoyed Dean enough to slip on his robes and slippers and step into the darkened hallway for some peace of mind.

He stifled a yawn. On a good night, four or so hours of sleep did wonders for him. With hunts digging hours of research time into what would be a normal person’s bedtime, sleep had never exactly been a priority for him. But now that Dean was home more often, he had begun to realize how absolutely screwed his sleep schedule was. And sometimes he noticed that Sam had a similar problem.

That’s why when Dean shuffled into the kitchen to get a glass of water–-he even jumped a little when he caught his shadow move across the floor–-Dean half expected Sam to be sitting there on his laptop with tea and crackers, or whatever it was that he ate.

Instead, the kitchen was empty and dark. No laptop light, just the automatic one that lit up from the inside of the fridge when it opened.

After chugging his water with an apparent thirst he hadn’t realized was there before, a rumble of his stomach told him he ought to see what they had to snack on. Dean emerged a few minutes later with a freshly popped bag of butter lovers popcorn and a beer. One short walk and he was settled in their theater room–- _makeshift_ , that is–-cozy under a blanket and rewinding his movie to the beginning.

Dean was twenty minutes into _Poltergeist_ when Cas appeared at the doorway. He jerked his knee so forcefully into the bottom of his popcorn container that a few kernels flew out and landed on the floor.

“Jesus, Cas. Warn a guy.”

Heart beating fast from the unexpected adrenaline rush, Dean bent to pick up the popcorn that had fallen. When he straightened again, Cas was looming over him. He sighed and kept himself from reminding Cas about personal space.

“Dean. Are you watching a horror film again?”

“Yeah.” He leaned back on the couch.

“Is it Poltergeist?”

“…Maybe.”

Dean swore he wasn’t actually that predictable.

“May I join you?”

Dean moved over to allow Cas space on the couch, and cringed internally when Cas sat with his trench coat and suit and everything folded awkwardly around him.

“You ever get tired of wearing those clothes?”

Cas shook his head.

“But…aren’t they uncomfortable to you know, sleep in?”

“I don’t sleep, Dean. ”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “I meant, to relax in. You do relax, don’t you?”

Cas thought it over. “I find that I am relaxed when we spend time together. Like now, for instance. I am relaxed.”

Dean nodded, face feeling warm. “Okay, well. You can just ask and I’ll lend you some of my clothes to–to _relax_ in. Kay?”

He turned back to the movie without waiting for Cas’ response.

When Dean found that he couldn’t focus on the plot, he spoke again.

“What were you doing? I mean, before you found me.”

There was a stretch of silence, and Dean thought Cas might not have heard him.

“You know I was a soldier, Dean. Mostly I commanded other angels, but I did sometimes enjoy visiting the heaven of an autistic man from–”

“Woah, woah, _what_? I--Cas, I meant _just now_. What were you doing just now before you found me here?”

“Oh,” Cas said. “I was putting Jack to bed.”

Dean huffed, still a little thrown off by Cas’ previous response. In a daze, he asked, “Was he up eating cereal again?”

Cas nodded.

Dean looked back at the screen. “Our kid’s got some weird habits. Most of them from you.”

It took Dean a few moments to realize what he’d said, and when he did, his eyes shot over to Cas sheepishly.

“Jack may get some of his “weird” angel habits from me,” Cas started, a reflection of the screen twinkling in his eyes. “But _you’re_ to blame for the cereal.”

Dean scoffed. “Me?”

Cas pointedly looked down at the popcorn. “You’re eating popcorn and beer at two in the morning, Dean.”

So maybe he had a point. But Dean was stubborn, so he swallowed and threw some more popcorn in his mouth.

“And? So the kid’s got some of my affinity for midnight snacks. I don’t see the problem.”

“You said it was weird.”

“No I didn’t. ‘Cause it’s not. What, do you find it weird?” Dean deflected.

“No. I actually find his human quirks to be quite endearing.”

Dean shoved more popcorn in his mouth to stop himself from asking the next obvious question. Instead he just fixed his eyes back on the movie with an approving nod.

Cas took a single kernel of popcorn from Dean’s bucket.

“Your habits are endearing as well, Dean.”

Dean pretended like his heart didn’t just skip a beat and laughed softly. “Thanks.”

“I’ve noticed that you hold your pen caps in your mouth while you do research.”

Cas finished chewing and reached for another single popcorn as Dean frowned. There was a hint of amusement on his face, unwilling to believe that Cas paid that much attention to him.

“I don’t do that.” He scoffed.

Cas only looked back at him intently. “Were you also aware that you hum Metallica songs to calm yourself down?”

Dean spluttered, and the movie was quickly forgotten.

“I–well yeah, I know that, but–”

“And that you drum your fingers on your legs when you have a song stuck in your head? I particularly enjoy that trait. Sometimes I try to guess what song it is. Usually it ends up being–”

“Led Zeppelin,” they said in unison.

Dean stared at Cas in awe.

“How do you know all that about me?”

Cas just shrugged. “Because you show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
